Possession
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: After coming across an abused homeless man, Hermione's life will take a drastic turn. Pairings will include HG/DM, HG/OC one sided.
1. Chapter 1

__

Past...

The day had begun bleak, the sky gray and dull with the air damp; it would rain possibly but no one cared. This was the weather that made regular people stay in, to enjoy the warm comforts of their home and the love of their family members. Few people would be out in such weather and everyone knew that. No one was surprised when a female character appeared, dressed in a charcoal pea coat with a large hood draped over the wearer's head. No one would be able to see the persona's features but anyone would be able to see it was a female, the subtle curve of the hip and waist. She was a mystery to all...

The female moved gracefully, walking up the house-made alleys, ignoring the uptake of rain that begun to splatter the cobblestone roads. She was looking for a specific house, each turn of the head showed her want for a specific number. The woman stopped in front of number 13, only for a brief second before she gracefully ran up to the old, dark door. She used the knocker, waiting only seconds before the door opened, letting her into its warm rooms.

The living room was in a neat condition, the books stacked in differing columns; everything was cleaned to its best shine. It was a regular home with its own secrets. One muggle might come in here and they would see a house similar to their own yet that would never happen. The caretaker wouldn't let it happen.

"Where is he?" the female muttered taking down her hood, revealing her beautiful features. She was beautiful, with long blond hair that was plaited into a french braid. Her eyes were like quicksilver with tints of ice blue; she was an exceptional beauty , everyone knew that because she was the one and only Narcissa Malfoy. "Where is my son?' The caretaker appeared disheveled, his beady eyes looking up at the windings stairs before returning to his payer.

"Mrs. Malfoy, he has had a rough day..I would suggest..." Narcissa pushed past him, beginning her way up the stairs.

_"Nonsense, he just needs his mother." the mother cooed walking up the stairs in a hurried fashion. The dark hallway lit up as her presence became known. Her fingers pulled the knob; allowing her to slightly push the door open. Her eyes widened as she took in the room. The caretaker stopped finally catching up to his mistress. Mrs. Malfoy turned, her large eyes narrowed and filled with such anger._

_"WHERE IS MY SON?"_

* * *

Present Day London

"Harry, Harry are you paying attention to me?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face to try and get his attention that way. Something was off, I could feel it deep within me as I watched Harry look away as if he was listening to something. We were sitting in one of the few benches that Diagon Alley had, talking about the new books taht were about to be sold at Flourish and Blotts when all of the sudden he stopped talking. I watched as Harry stood up from our seat and began to run. I quickly ran after him, withdrawing my wand as I saw him do the same. Something was wrong and he knew it somehow. "Harry!" I screamed as red lights flashed in front of us. Someone was being attacked, more likely being Crucioed as male screams echoed through the air. Harry ran after the men after they spotted us; I stayed behind, running instantly over to the man who was being tortured...tortured in the middle of an alleyway.

"Hello?" I muttered, crouching down as I tried to take in account the man's wounds. The cuts were superfical, the pain more likely being internal. Being crucioed left an everlasting ache in the body; I knew from experience. The pain would fade over time, yet it would still be there in the ache of the bones. I placed my hand on his cheek, pushing back the locks of dirty hair. He was about my age if not late 20s. I ran my wand ovre his body, checking for internal wounds beefore I returned my attention to his face. His features were familiar to me, but I couldn't place them. His eyes cracked open, revealing the bluest of blues. His cracked lips moved, whispering so low I couldn't hear a word he said before his eyes rolled back into his head. Who was this man?

"I lost them, Hermione." Harry shouted, running back over to us. He crouched down beside him, gazing at me. "They were attacking a homeless man...why?" I shrugged, waving my wand over the body to levitate him. He needed to be taken to St. Mungos, they could do more there than I.

"Im going to apparate to St. Mungos', go to the Ministry and report this." I stated, almost sounding like an order. Harry nodded, flashing in a singular pop. I sighed, pulling the the unconscious man against me. Mud smeared against my skin, sending chills down my spine. Thinking about the Wizarding hospital, I apparated in a flash; the clean lobby room appearing in front of us. Healers rushed to my side, taking the man away and ushering me to a hopsital bed. "No, I'm fine!" I stated, pushing the stubborn Healers away. I tried to follow them ,pushing past the inoccent bystanders around but with no luck, I lost them.

"Hermione! Mione!" a familiar voice yelled, making me turn around. Harry ran from the entrance of the hospital, pushing by those who didn't automatically step away. Still people considered him an idol after he defeated Lord Voldemort two years ago. Actually it got a bit annoying, but Harry was too kind-hearted to say anything. "Aurors are examining the scene, how is he?" I shrugged, scanning the sparsely lit hallway. I could feel Harry grabbed onto my shoulder lightly, pulling me towards the door. I shook him off, looking up into his emerald green eyes. "Come on, you can't do anything for him now. You need to clean up." I sighed noticing that he wouldn't give in. I wanted to stay there for some strange reason...I didn't know why though.

"Alright, I guess its for the best." I muttered, putting my wand back into its holster. It was for the best that I left; I would only be in the way, I smiled up at Harry grabbing his hand as he led me out into the crowded street.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wow, its really storming out there." Ginny muttered passing me the popcorn she just made as she flung herself onto the old leather couch. Today was a day that most people would be inside, staying warm with their kids or loved ones. Since the break of dawn, rain poured out from the sky, with several brief glimpses of white lightening and the loud rolling sound of thunder. Besides the portrait of Mrs. Black, Ginny and I were the only ones that were currently in Grimmauld 12. Harry and Ron were both in the Wizarding section of London; hopefully applying for the Auror Academy. After the war ended, all four of us had opted to live in the townhouse. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were living in the newly built Burrow; George had paid for the entire renovation, giving the couple the luxury they deserved after rasing their red-hair brood. George would come to the twonhouse often, spending the night here and there; any person could see that he was missing Fred. The only other visitor we would get would be Teddy, who Harry would religiously baby-sit. I understood why; having never met his parentsand living with the Durselys, Harry wanted to make sure that Teddy grew up loved and well taken care for, something that Harry never had. It was endering to say the least. _

_"Its bonkers," I groaned, turning the tele on for a bit of watching .I just wanted to ignore it, being woken up at the break of dawn wasn't a reason to be perky. I smiled at Ginny, who was curled up into the couch for warmth, adding another two layers of blankets with a wave of her wand. I rolled my eyes, not really caring on her dependeny of magic. I like doing things the Muggle way sometimes; it kept me sane and appericative of what I had. As the men on the tele rambled, I oculd swear that I heard a slight pecking. I grabbed the remote, ginroign the pledaing look on Ginny's face. "Do you hear that?" _

_"Hear what?" she asked, her voice agitated. I waved her off, listening for the pecking again. Ginny groaned, looking away. Her eyes grew large as she pointed across from me. "Look, its a bloody owl. Poor thing, its probably soaked." I turned, getting up from teh couch. There it was, a great horned owl, pecking against the window as it stayed in the air. I quickly rushed over, letting the soaked animal in. It dropped a damp letter into my hand, quickly flying to the multi-level perch that was currently occupying a sleepy Hedwig. The snow owl looked up and hooted before returning its head to the cover of its soft wing. I closed the window, warding it for extra precaution before returning my attention to the letter._

_"Its from ." I muttered, looking up at Ginny. She nodded pointing to the green banner that hung around the lrage owl's neck._

_"Their owls were personal banners to signify that they are Owls; just to warn others that its an important matter. Open it up." I nodded, cracking the gold seal stamped on the front._

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The staff at is in need of your assistance with patient #66571, who is unwilling to cooperate with the staff and the rules of the hopsital. Since we are unable to find a relative due to the lack of information given; we hope that you will come and help us obtain the needed information to give the patient the care he needs. Please help us._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Healer Crina Morgan_

_"They need me at ; they think I can help that man somehow." I muttered, pushing back a loose tendril of hair that escaped the tight bun that held my wild curls. Ginny nodded understandingly._

_"The man that ya'll rescued in the street. You should go see what they need you to do. It can't hurt." I smiled, taking in her advice. It couldn't hurt; he was just a man that was out on his luck and was sick. The Healers would do the best they could and go from there. _

_"You're right." Ginny smirked at my comment, making me roll my eyes. She could be as bad as her brothers sometimes. "You don't mind?" She shook her head, grabbing the bowl of popcorn._

_"I'm good, and the tele will be here when you get back." I nodded, summouning my raincoat and beaded purse. They quickly floated over, dropping into my hands. I put the purse over my shoulder, shurgging the coat on to protect both me and the purse I loved so much. I glanced at Ginny, who was currently shoving popcorn in her mouth and smiled. _

_"Don't wait up." I opened the door, and steadly made my way into the pourng rain._

_xXx_

_As I walked through the window entrance of st. Mungos, memories flooded back to me; memories that were best left forgotten. I could remember the numerous visits that I have made here, each dealing with someone I loved. It was one of the many reasons why I decided not to intern at St. Mungos, even though they offered many times. My heart laid with Hogwarts and next school year, I would be apprenticing with Headmistress McGongagall in the subject of Transfiguration. I shook the thoughts out of my head, walking up to the Welcome Witch, the plump blond head that was currently answering calls. Apparently St. Mungos was having a busy night._

_"Yes, yes, please wait.." the woman droned, holding the phone against her chest as she looked up at me. "Yes?"_

_"I was asked to come here by Healer Crina Morgan." the woman waved me off pointing to the elevator._

_"Fourth floor, Camus ward." the witch grunted, returning her attention to the phones that were blaring in my ear. I ignored her attitude and walked to the elevator, sliding as the doors opened. People filed out, leaving me alone. I pressed the button with the number "4" on it and waited. Celestina Warbeck blared on, the anthem of the Puddlemere United team rining in my ears. Wow, I've been around Ron for too long. I sighed as the doors opened, reveling the Spell Damage floor. I looked around, dodging the Healers who passed by me. It was so loud in here; I instantly went over to the front desk, getting the attention of a dark, young witch who was shuffling through files. _

_"Where is Healer Morgan?" I asked impatiently. A small cough echoed in my ears, making me turn around. Standing there was a tall, middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Morgan was enscribed on her Healer robes, making me sigh in relief. "Healer Morgan." She smiled, outstretching her hand for mine._

_"Its a pleasure and I'm glad you decided to come." I shook her head, noticing her American accent. The woman gestured for me to follow her down the hallway; her pace similar to mine, I easily kept up. "We have been having trouble with the man you brought in earlier." I looked out in front of me, not realizing what I could do._

_"I don't know how I can help you." I muttered, noticing how we were slowing down. She sighed stopping at a door that had the words "Off Limits" branded across the white paint. _

_"After he awoken, the man kept calling out for "her". We aren't sure of who he is speaking about so we infered that he might be speaking about you." She opened the door, gesturing me to walk in. I followed quietly, noticing the darken windows that lined the walls. "We keep some of the more unstable patients here so we can treat them in a stable enviroment." A door was opened at the far end, where all of the sudden a man was flung out by a burst of blue energy. A small shriek escaped my lips, instantly covered by my semi dry hand. Such display of chaotic magic._

_"I have never seen this before in a patient. He has no control over his magic; we have found that stress has become some sort of trigger that causes him to react." Her green eyes looked up at me, sparkling in the poorly lit hallway. " Can you help us? We will take every procaution for your safety." I looked down the hallway and sighed. Merlin, help me for what I'm about to do._

_"What do you need me to do?"I asked, shrugging off my coat and purse as we walked down the hallway. She took them out of my hands and and forced me to stop at the last darkened window. _

_"Talk to him, calm him down. See what he remembers, what he doesnt." she muttered. The intern Healers looked at me with wide eyes, knowing who I was and what I was about to do. "Ill be out here, ready if anything happens." I nodded, taking a deep breath in before walking into the unknown room._

_It was blinding white; no color what so ever. My wand went to my wand holster as I noticed the fuming man before me, his back turned but heaving. "Don't come any closer." a dark voice muttered, making me stop in mid step. His blond hair shined in the fake light, he turned slowly allowing me to fully observe him. He had to be my age, or a little bit older. He was lean, too lean from not eating often. He was tall, towering around 6'3. His eyes widening as he took me in. _

_"I'm only here to talk. Not to harm you in anyway. Do you understand me?" I stated in a clear voice. I was happy that the tremor in my body didnt show in my voice. I was terrifed; this man could hurt me by just getting into a bloody fit. He nodded, his arms dropping to his side. _

_"You're her." he murmured softly. My head tilted, trying to take in his words. "You saved me." I shook my head, stopping as I noticed the anger in his eyes. "Yes, you did...I know you did. I remember seeing you above me." I stopped realizing that it was best if I agreed with him._

_"Yes, I did." I agreed. Remembering what Healer Morgan wanted, I spoke. "Do you remember anything else? Your name, where you grew up..." His hands went to his blond hair, crunching the long locks in agitation. I slowly took a step back, returning his attention to me._

_"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" He screamed, I ducked as the small table in his room was hauled against me, pushing me down on the ground. "Why, tell me why! You must know!" My eyes began to blur, the hazy figures of orderlys rushing in along with a woman figure. She bowed down next to me._

_"Miss Granger, Miss Granger, can you hear me?" Darkness swept over me; me welcoming it with open arms. _


End file.
